The star crossed lovers of Hufflepuff - The Next Generation Series
by Love of Hate
Summary: This is set almost present date with the next generation characters. I must warn you that they may not act how you would take them. Different characters are going to be there different chapters with different stories but will be mixing in together that why there will be parts along with chapters. All stories will come together. This is part 1 enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Generation Series –**

 **About the stpry –** **This is set almost present date with the next generation characters. I must warn you that they may not act how you would take them. Different characters are going to be there different chapters with different stories but will be mixing in together that why there will be parts along with chapters but let me know what you think and if you enjoy let me know about another chapter.**

The Gryffindor Rejects –

Part 1 -

Chapter 1 –

Victoire Weasley finished packing her new robes into her trunk for Hogwarts. The first day of term was tomorrow and this time tomorrow she would be sitting on the Hogwarts express and eager to get there and start the new school year.

She picked up the envelope off her bed. It was very one that had come along with her letter for Hogwarts. She opened it and tipped a small badge into her hand. It was a small Yellow badge with a silver P printed onto it.

She had become one of Hufflepuff prefects. Her family had put smiles on their faces telling her how proud they were of her being made a perfect but she knew they were trying not show there disappoint like when they found out she was a Hufflepuff and that she wasn't made for Gryffindor after all. That she fitted into what was known as the house for average people who were not brave, clever or cunning.

Her first week there she had received a letter from her mother and father with box of chocolates and congratulations on making it into Hufflepuff house. When her sister Dominque who was two years younger she has also received a box of cholates frogs and a congratulations letter plus there was a new broomstick for passing her end of year exams so she could try out for the Gryffindor quidditch team (quidditch was never Victories' thing but was instead on the cheerleading squad which attended all of the team match).

She placed the badge in a small empty ring box and snapping shut quickly. She placed in carefully in the trunk last thing she needed was let her family down even more but proving she sucked at being a Hufflepuff too.

She took the pins put the photos the board in her room and looked down at them. There was a family picture of her and her mother, father, sister and her younger brother. The picture had been taken the year she started Hogwarts.

Her mother Fleur had been the most popular and prettiest in her time at School. She had attended a school which is in the south of France. She had been one of the champions of the Triwizard tournament in her final year, the same year she had met their father visiting Harry Potter. Once the final task was complete and she realised someone she had become close friend to Cedric Diggory was killed for no reason at all she had vowed to help Harry Potter, Bill Weasley and the rest of the order of the phoenix stop Lord Voldemort for good or at least die trying.

Vicky's father was Bill Weasley. First child of Molly and Arthur Weasley. He had attended Hogwarts and had been sorted into Gryffindor, the house for the brave and brilliant as far as Vicky could tell. He had been made Prefect and Head boy in his time. He had passed each exam without a sweat and had gone on to become a very successful curse break for the wizarding bank.

Vicky had decided she would rather attended Hogwarts after hearing of much from her father, Uncles and aunts who seem to have all attended even Her mother's sister aunt Gabby had enjoy there time there. She decided it was school she wanted to attend she knew whichever school she attended she would have to disappoint one of her parents.

She placed the photo in her trunk and looked at the others two one of her and Dominque age 12 and 10. They were so happy at Vicky's late birthday party. What had happened. She knew she was not easiest person to deal with she could become quite bossy she thought to herself maybe an older sister thing. Vicky had very much hoped that with Dom coming to Hogwarts they would become close again but with being in different house it felt like that continued to grow further apart and eventually more like they were two girls forced to live on same house rather than sisters.

The last picture for her to place in her trunk was of her and her best friend Ellabella. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole of Hogwarts. She had long perfect straight shiny black hair and bright blue eyes and her skin was the extract amount of perfect, the most correct skin tone to make her look stunning. She had a curvy body with right amount of confidence to win over every boy she ever spoken to with just one look. Vicky was part vela but didn't have that kind of effect on boys she give anything to have that effect on just one boy let alone all of them.

Her bedroom was knocked before Her mother walked in carrying a pile of laundry who Vicky place on the bed. Her mouth said in English,  
"that is all of your thing for Hogwarts tomorrow, so proud of you prefect just like your father."  
Vicky muttered,  
"Thanks Mamma."  
Fleur save her daughter face very unexcited with the news and asked in French,  
"What is Wrong Victoire?"  
Vicky replied,  
"Just daddy would much prefer it if I was Gryffindor prefect wouldn't he? I know he was disappointment to hear I was sorted into Hufflepuff."  
Fleur took both of her daughter's hands and look directly in her face talking fast in French.  
"Your father loves you very much and is very proud of you no matter what. We are both very proud of the young, beautiful and clever witch you have become."  
Vicky smiled and hugged her mother of a moment before breaking away. She didn't feel any better. Her mother reminded her very often how proud she was and she believed that she should make her mother think she was helping.  
Fleur smiled and said lovingly,  
"Finish you packing but do not take too long, We are having a big goodbye meal tonight before you all go to Hogwarts, I should give louis his robes if he can put his mobile phone down long enough to pack him trunk. What am I going to do with all my babies away from home?"

Thankfully Vicky did not need to answer her mother as she walked out the room talking to herself rapidly in French.

Louis was Vicky's youngest sibling and only brother. He enjoyed making everyone laugh and playing a good joke but very much like Vicky looked like his mother. A lot of the family said he was Fred Weasleys the second just Blonde shoulder length hair (he grew it long like his fathers) with blue eyes.

Vicky sighed as she finished packing her school trunk and sighed loudly. She was the Gryffindor reject of the family and when Louis was placed in Gryffindor tomorrow it would prove that. She had great many friends in Hufflepuff and they were like family but her heart lay with the Weasleys, with her family and they were tucked feet away in Gryffindor tower together while she sat alone in Hufflepuff surround with friend but wishing to be somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

 **Hope you are enjoying my new story series. I also have other stories such as Draco's hidden secrets and Awake if you would like to see more of my work.**

 **Warnings: Could contain strong language not read if this is too mature for you.**

 **Please review like to know what you think.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

The five Weasley's pulled up at king's cross station at half past ten. Bill put the three trunks out of the magically enlarged car boot and into three separate trolley giving each trunk to the correct child and the five of them hurried towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

They stopped short of the barrier. Dominque who was in front turned back and smiled at her siblings and parents and position her trolley and ran for the barrier. Show off Vicky thought as she watched her younger brother louis copy his sister with their dad holing onto his trolley in case he lost control. In the blink of the eye they too had vanished. Fleur quickly hurried leaving Vicky to position her trolley and walk fastly through the barrier. She turned the corner and caught her first glimpse of the Hogwarts express for that school year.

Billed called to the family,  
"Come on Percy and George should be here somewhere."

They had taken a few steps each when the tall thin darkly tanned boy who Vicky knew to be her own age Vincent Zabini came marching past knocking Vicky off balance. She stumbled but manage to stay on her feet by leaning onto the trolley in front of her. Last thing she needed was to fall flat on her face at the start of the school year. Dominque called after him as he marched through with what must be his mother, father and young girl who must have been starting Hogwarts that year,  
"Watch where you are going!"  
Vicky muttered,  
"It doesn't matter I except nothing less off him."  
Dom answered irritably,  
"Wait till I'm in the air against the Pratt I'll hit so hard with a bulger he'd wish he had stopped and begged for forgiveness."  
Fleur called to her middle child,  
"Dominque control your temper."

They heard the voice of Percy from behind them made them stop their conversation about if Dom should calm her temper or if Vincent Zabini should learn some respect.

Percy told them,  
"Sorry we are late, parking in London is just terrible. Ah Victoria believe a congratulation is in order on making Hufflepuff prefect."

Vicky smile as Fleur folded her arms sulky. Percy had always made sure he used the English version of there names one of the many things her mother detested Percy Weasley for. Vicky's mother and father had refused to tell them two many stories of the war but they knew that their uncle Fred Weasley had fell at the battle of Hogwarts and Percy had been present at the time along with her own parents and Harry Potter.

Vicky said quietly,  
"Thank you."  
Percy answered,  
"You are welcome I'm just happy that some of mine and my brother's children are following our example."

Percy gave a disapproving look at louis and Dominque. That moment a voice sounded behind Percy making him jump into the air. George said loudly,  
"Not boring them half to death with your stories before a very long train journey are you perc?"  
Percy straightened his glasses that were at an angle after jumping so far in the air.  
Percy snapped,  
"George don't do that! I was just wishing Vicky luck with her prefect duties."  
George gave them all a cheeky grin before answered,  
"Yeah your going to need luck with these starting."

George had indicated to louis and his own son Fred Weasley. Fred was George's only son and eldest child. He was the same age as Louis and most likely would end up in Gryffindor together. Lucy Weasley (Percy Weasley eldest daughter) turned up at her father's side. Her little sister Molly was holding back looking sulky and as usual having little to do with her fathers side of the family. Molly and Dom were in the same year at school and had both been sorted happily into Gryffindor, after quite a few of Dom's rule breaking sessions and Molly finding her a way out serious trouble they had made a strong friendship.

Louis and Fred began talking about what they expected Hogwarts to be like (Vicky's parents had told her and Dom not to spoil it for Louis and by the sounds of it George had not told the truth about how things happened at Hogwarts either). While on Vicky's other side Dom and Lucy spoke quietly about something.

Vicky looked around for any sight of Ellabell. She was no where to be seen on the platform. Maybe she was already on the train Vicky thought wondering why on earth she wouldn't be saying goodbye to her mother before the long term at Hogwarts.

She heard a voice from behind her,  
"Hey Weasley."  
Vicky spin around quickly to see who was calling. Vicky lost her balance a grabbed the bar of the trolley to try and stop her self falling on her face. The trolley started moving away Vicky couldn't save herself any minute now she would be flat on her face. Inches from the floor and pair of strong arms grabbed her arms and yanked her upright.

She looked up to see how had saved her to see a tall boy with Blue hair and brown eyes. The boy who had called her name and saved her from falling flat on her face was the other Gryffindor reject in her life Teddy Lupin.

He smiled as her blue eye connected with his brown eyes. He smiled and asked,  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
She didn't answer for a moment. She looked directly at him he had definitely grown half a foot over the summer his shoulders were much broader now and muscle he was packing on was for everyone to see.

Vicky began to blush quite red everyone around her had seen it happen how was she ever going to live this down. She muttered,  
"I'm fine thank you."  
Teddy grimed giving her a dazzling smile and answered,  
"That good, I hear you are one of my Hufflepuff Prefects with year."  
Vicky asked stupidly,  
"How did you know?"  
Teddy chuckled and replied,  
"I'm head boy this year. So, me and head girl are responsible for making sure you understand your responsibly. It's a load of shit but we have been told to send you all into the prefect carriage and sit down and talk to you."  
Vicky had been told Teddy was head boy this year aunt Ginny had wrote to her dad and told her (Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were Teddy Lupin's god parents).

Vicky answered,  
"Oh okay."  
Teddy grinned and replied,  
"Great see you then, soon as the train starts moving."

Teddy moving away stopped in front of his grandmother and Harry Potter in the distance.

The whistle blew to alert everyone to board the train. Vicky hugged her father than her mother quickly before climbing on the train after Dom and Lucy. Louis came rushing back toward their mom and dad. Vicky caught him saying in French (most likely not wanted to be heard over by new school friends.)  
He asked hurriedly,  
"Write to me often won't you?"  
Bill smiled and hugged him and replied,  
"We will write to all 3 you often and I don't except a letter home every week of a new prank you and Fred have set off together."  
Louis smiled and moved onto hug her mother. She said back to him in French,  
"I'll write to you every week what I am going to do without all three you. Write soon as you can want hear all about your sorting ceremony we are so proud of you no matter what."

Louis ran for the train quickly. Vicky, Dom and louis all stood there waving at there parents until they turned the corner and were out of view.

Soon as their parents were out of view Dom and Lucy turned away from rest of the family and started looking for a free compartment before they were all full. Fred said to Louis,  
"Come on let's get back to the compartment I save a seat for you were all first years don't worry."

Vicky thought to herself well least Louis is sorted and she wouldn't have to worry about him until later on. She turned in the opposite direction and headed towards the prefect carriage of the train. She would have to wait till later to find Ellabell. She was dreading to find out who was going to be her fellow Hufflepuff prefect but she was dreading to looking into the face as Teddy lupin after what had happened the platform. She had two questions how was she going to live that down and when did Teddy bloody Lupin become so hot?

 **Thank you for reading Please review** 😊 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,

Thank for the reviews

Start will be faced on Victorie and Dominque but will being in the other children like Harry's children in later chapter

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 3

Dom pulled her heavy trunk along the carriage of the train trying to find an empty compartment, but it was useless.

Dom came to a stop one of the last compartments in the carriage. She saw Ellabell sitting with one other Hufflepuff girl. She had curly bright blonde hair that fell passed her shoulders in soft curls which were a lot lighter than her eyebrows (Dom decided it must be one of those hair colouring potions) and her eyes hazel. she looked like she spent the whole 2 months of the summer holidays aboard in very hot country to get just such a dark tan. Dom thought she must be one of Ellabell's fellow cheerleaders.

Molly moaned huffing slightly with struggling of pulling her trunk along,  
"Let's keep moving there has to be a free compartment somewhere."  
Dom answered,  
"There isn't, let's go in here."  
Molly protested,  
"It's already been taken."  
Dom answered,  
"Yeah that Ella Vicky's best friend."

Dom slide the compartment open. Ellabell and the other girl turned to look them. Dom was met by two starting cold stares. Dom smiled and said,  
"Hey Ella."  
She asked looking at annoyed at the interruption,  
"What do you want?"  
Dom answered,  
"Everywhere else is full."  
The Blonde tanned girl that was sitting next to Ellabell said coldly,  
"Those seat are saved for someone."  
Dom replied,  
"Yeah, One for Vicky, one for me and one for Molly."  
Ella explained to other girl,  
"This is Vicky's younger sister and cousin."  
The other girl looked rather annoyed but she gave a quick nod then pulled out a copy of witch weekly and disappeared behind it.

Dom took the seat opposite Ellabell by the window then wished she hadn't. Ellabell was as different to Vicky in looks as anyone could every be. Vicky long straight blonde hair and blue eyes it was enough to take head turn towards her and leave every girl come past her madly jealous. Ellabell however was very opposite but had the same effect on everyone. She had dark shinny hair that was long just passed her shoulders. Her ice blue eyes so bright and beautiful, her full lips the right shade of pink and very lightly tanned. Every lad would fall at her feet with a few bats of her eyelids.

Molly however was as opposite as she could be to the other girls in the compartment. She had dark red hair that always tied into a bun or platted down her back. (Today she wore it up in a tight bun leaving her fore fringe to hide her forehead.) Her nose was long and straight, freckles had appeared on her nose, checks and arms. Her glasses covered her hazel eyes that were same shade as her mother and only thing she seemed to have inherited her mother. She wore a navy-blue dress half way down her calves and white jacket and white ballet shoes. Her mother fathers dressed her as if she was still a little girl even though she was starting her third year at Hogwarts.

Dom on the other hand was full Weasley. Her flaming red hair was cut into a short bob (Shorter than any of Fleur, Bill, Vicky and Louis who all wore their hair long). Her bright brown eye that she hated as a child were spitting image of her fathers. Her features were completely Weasley and looked the odd one out looks wise in her family. She had at one point hated her looks for not being as beautiful as her sister but over time she had realised beauty only skin deep and there were more important things out there to worry about than hair and eye colour.

The one thing she loved the most was quidditch, the first time she had rode a broom was 3. She had managed to break into broom shed at her grandmother and grandfathers house when was 8 and had been secretly taking it in turns to use all the old brooms.

When she was ten years old she had been caught red handed flying on her late uncle Fred's broomstick. This caused mixed reactions. Her grandmother Weasley had burst into tears, her mother had shouted at her in French, her father had looked at her disapprovingly but had added she had the Weasley's talent on a broom stick, Her uncle George had nodded looked impressed, Her aunt Hermione who was holding one of the new arrivals to the family Rose Weasley had told Dom that she should have asked permission before taking the broom stick, Uncle Ron had joked that she was going to be a beater in her time at Hogwarts which was only met by cold starts from his mother, his wife and Dom's mother, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had kept at the back quiet their eyes on their new born son James Potter ll. Her aunt Ginny had told her stories of when she use to do the same and knew she had got the idea from her.

Dom had insisted she was brought her own broom. Bill spoke to his parents about the broom stick situation. After a bit of persuading and many tears from her grandmother she had agreed she could use Fred's old broomstick to practice on because holding into it would never bring her son back.

Dom father had promised she could have a new broom if she did well in her first year at Hogwarts. Bill held his promise and had a new broomstick. In her second year Dom had tried out for the quidditch team to only be put in second quidditch team as a chaser. This year they had a beater leaving and knew she have more chance at getting the place. She been flying extremely hard all year summer long.

Dom asked Ellabell,  
"So are you going to introduce me?"  
Ellabell huffed irritably and said in tired tone,  
"Dominque, Molly this is Phoebe Michaelson."  
Phoebe lowered her magazine as Molly said happily,  
"Nice to meet up Phoebe."  
Phoebe smirked at them and said tonelessly,  
"Yep you too."  
Dom's mind went whizzing fast at the name. She knew that name but from where? Dominque took a good luck at Phoebe once more she recognised the smirk on her face. Then it clicked into place she knew she'd heard the name Michaelson before.  
She asked,  
"Your related to Phoenix Michaelson?"  
she nodded and answered,  
"He's my twin."

Dom rolled her eyes, she knew phoenix pretty well. He was quidditch player who had knocked her flying last season when she had come in to cover one the chasers. He had laughed telling her she should have watched where she was going. He was as arrogant as he was good looking as he could put some of those cheerleaders to shame. This year she was going to make him pay for what he did on the last quidditch match of the season. Ellabell asked,  
"Why are you rolling his eyes."  
Dom sighed and replied,  
"Nothing I just know him off the quidditch pitch."

Phoebe gave out a rather fake high pitch laugh, very similar to her twins just much more high pitched which made Dom want to repeatly bounce a bluger off her head. As there was a no bluger in sight so a punch in the face sounded just a satisfying. She breathed slowly not wanting to loose her cool before she got to Hogwarts but that was twice now she almost lost her temper in the space of an hour.

Dom decided to not make eye contact with anyone else in the compartment this was going to be along journey she thought while watching the country side outside the window.

Molly looked around the compartment and asked timidly,  
"Everyone had a nice summer?"  
Phoebe said,  
"Spent it aboard in my families villa."  
Ellabell said,  
"Was okay nothing special what about you two?"  
Dom replied trying to keep her voice calm,  
"Just with the family and training."  
Molly said quietly,  
"Just at home with my sister mainly."  
Ellabell looked from Dom to Molly and answered,  
"Well you either spent it alone or with family which on is it as you are both part of the family."  
Dom explained,  
"Molly and her sister Lucy spend little time at the burrow on the holidays. It's complicated."

It's complicated wasn't the word for it. Percy Weasley was accepted back to the family by his mother and father but he had been present at Fred death. His brothers knew he hadn't allowed Fred die on purpose but if the brother were hundred percent honest with themselves they would had preferred Fred lived over Percy. Ginny and none of the bother would have breathed a word of this to Percy face or their mother or father but joking and laughing Fred was much more enjoyable than stuck up Percy and his boring speeches. The awkwardness was noticeable to Percy and for that reason did very slowly pull away from the rest of the family over the years. Dom and Molly were as good as stranger in there first year at school.

Ellabell sniggered but she never understands there family history. Dom told her,  
"Bet you had a shock over the summer finding out Vicky got the prefect bage over you."  
Ellabell retorted,  
"I never asked for the prefect badge."  
This was Dom turn to smirk and replied,  
"Yes but you didn't get one and by the looks of it you didn't get team captain of the cheer leading quad either. That can't be nice Victoire with all this new power and pillages while you run around with the rest of us."  
Ellabell snapped back,  
"None of your business and it will never harm mine and Vicky's friendship! Anyway you will never get a prefect badge in your fifth year."

Dom replied,  
"Molly will be school prefect, I will be captain of the quidditch team."  
Peoboe sniggered loudly,  
"After the way you performed on the last game you be lucky to make the team."

Dom jumped to her feet and drew her wand. She argued,  
"You brother knocked me out the air he should have been taken off the pitch."  
Phoebe retorted,  
"Your just jealous my brother got brains and talent!"  
Molly moaned,  
"Please Dominque don't!"  
Dom ignored the last comment from Molly and pointed her wand at Phoebe.  
She said through gritted teeth,  
"I am not jealous of your bother. He is an arrogant prick. I'm surprised his broom can get his big head off the ground and god forbid the wind messing up his hair."  
Ellabell Answered angrily,  
"Yes sit down you don't know what the you're doing!"  
Dominque yelled,  
"I know exactly what I'm doing!"  
Phoebe grabbed for her wand but dom was already pointing her at her Phoebe's face. She told her,  
"I don't think so sweet heart. Unless you like me to hex your eyebrows off! Then again, I'd be doing you a favour with them showing people how much as an fake blond you are."  
Phoebe shouted back,  
"How dare you it was real!"

Dom was considering between hexing her ears or her nose when the compartment door slide open showing Victoire, Phoenix and Teddy Lupin.

They stopped dead at the scene in front. Phoenix puffing his chest out to show his shiny prefect badge. He asked,  
"What is the meaning of this duelling is band!"  
Dom said angrily,  
"She insulted me!"  
Victorie answered,  
"Dominque sit down and stop this."  
Phoebe said innocently,  
"I don't know what she talking about she flipped like a wild animal."  
Dominque shouted,  
"Lair!"

Victoried answered,  
"Dom put your wand away!"  
Phoenix drew his wand. Teddy told them,  
"Put your wand away Michaelson, You two Weasley or I will be forced to take them both."

Dom's wand dropped to her side and took a step back. Phoenix stepped up to her and replied,  
"You lay a finger on my sister I will make sure your expelled from Hogwarts Weasley!"  
Teddy informed him,  
"Michaelson you can't use your power to threaten students."  
Phoebe stood up and said to her brother,  
"Let's get out of here."  
As she got to the door she turned to victorie and replied,  
"your prefect duties better not interfere with cheer leading practice or I'll cut you from my team I'm captain this year."

The twins walked off with Phoebe trunk between them. Teddy turned towards the grils and replied,  
"I'll go and talk to him as he not allowed to do that but Weasley no fighting okay?"

Dom nodded wanting to scream with anger. Teddy turned to Vicky and replied,  
"Just remember to check the corridors every few hours, later."

He left the follow the other two and left Vicky standing there facing her sister a storm brewing behind each of the siblings eyes.

Thanks for reading

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

So sorry taken so long

Please review

Warning of strong language

If you do not like to not read

Chapter 4

The rest of journey was rather quiet. Vicky and Ellabell whispered together as did Dom and Molly with dark looks thrown between the two sisters. To Dom, Vicky's and Molly's delight Phoebe and Phoenix did not reappear. The evening sky started to appear when Vicky looked up suddenly and replied bossily,  
"I should be patrolling the carriage so often, I'll go and check Fred and Louis are okay. You three should get dressed."  
Dom huffed, and she stuffed her muggle clothes into her trunks and pulled on her school robes. Vicky did not reappear in the compartment which suited Dom just fine the quicker she was back in Gryffindor tower away from her stuck Up bitch of a sister the better she thought.

As the train come to a halt Dom jumped out her seat and grabbed her trunk as started walking as fast as she could to nearest exit sooner she was away from Ellabell the better.

The fresh air hit her in the face. The night breeze was like fresh air after weeks of being kept inside instead of hours. Dom heard the usual shout of first years this way. It was the gruff low voice of Hagrid. Dom's father had told her he had been doing it since he was a first year at Hogwarts.

Dom tried to peer over to see if she could see Louis and Fred but it was too dark to make out any of that in the darkness. Vicky reappeared behind them looking rather windswept and said angrily,  
"That the second prefect I've seen a prefect abusing their badges. Phoenix first threatens you and now Vincent Zabini pushed a first year while getting off the train and 2 seconds years out the way to get to the carriages. I'm going to be speaking to Teddy and Professor Sprout about people abusing there badges they only had them five minuets. Where is Ellabell?"  
Molly pointed her in the right direction once handing Victorie her cat that she had been given for becoming a prefect. Dom followed the direction towards the carriages and thought bitterly yeah and you didn't stick up for me when Phoenix threatened me did you. Dom and Molly got a carriage up to the school with two fellow Gryffindors. Claire on of there cheerleaders and her boyfriend Nathan the Gryffindor Keeper.

The ride was slightly more enjoyable than the train journey to Hogwarts with causal talk between Nathan and Dom as they had spoken a lot during in Gryffindor quidditch practices when she was covering a chaser who had been knocked out days before there match against Hufflepuff and had to stay in hospital wing for a few days to check there was no damaged to her head.  
Dom said,  
"Hi Nathan, Hi Claire good summer?"  
Claire jumped in straight away,  
"Yeah we are fine, We spent whole summer together now were boyfriend and girlfriend."  
Nathan looked down like he wanted to be anywhere but in that carriage. Dom had to supress the urge to roll her eye at Claire, she had always been too much of air head for Dom's liking. Nathan asked,  
"Trying out for quidditch team this year?"  
Dom nodded and replied,  
"Yeah there a beater position going isn't there?"  
Nathan answered,  
"Jacob said he might be changing whole team round just because we got the position last year doesn't mean we will this year after coming last in ranking last year."  
Dom replied,  
"If I get the position this year Phoenix Michaelson won't know what hit him!"

As they got out of the carriage the other end Molly and Dom hurried into the entrance hall but not before she heard Claire say to Nathan,  
"We need to talk Nathan!"  
Molly and Dom walked into the entrance hall that was buzzing with excitement of friends who had not seen each other for 2 months. As Dom and Molly sat down at the Gryffindor table Dom noticed Vicky sitting between Ellabell and Teddy Lupin. Victoire face was bright red Dom didn't know if she was blushing over a compliment Teddy had said or Red with rage but she was sure Vicky was already telling on Vincent Zabini and Phoenix Michaelson, Telling off people had always been one of her stronger points Dom thought darkly.

Louis felt his heart speed up the moment that train had come to a halt. There first journey with Fred had been rather inviting. They had been joined by number of other first years: Ariel Michaelson who was short skinny girl with dirty blonde hair and pretty eyes. A darkly tanned girl with black hair and dark brown eye had dropped in looking for chocolate frog card exchanges until she heard their name was Weasley she advised Ariel to leave with her but she had refused not caring what there blood status was. There third a final vistor had been a short and round boy who had fell sideways into the compartment. The three of them had to supress giggles long enough to help him off the floor and they had learnt quickly that his name was Nate Hughes and was muggle born.

They hurried towards the calling voice and were sorted into 4 per boat to cross the enormous black lake . It was chilling in the night wind for early September but still warm enough to be pleasant.

They were led by Hagrid who led them outside pair of doubled doors and told them,  
"Wait here and professor Flickwick will come and collect you and you will be sorted int your houses."  
Mutters started straight away. Nate turned to Louis and asked,  
"Do you know how we get sorted?"  
Fred answered before Louis could,  
"My dad told me some horror story about fighting trolls. "  
Louis replied,  
"That not true I think uncle George is trying to wind up?"  
Fred retorted,  
"What the test then?"  
Louis shrugged, He felt uneasy after hearing this from Fred but he had a feeling Uncle George was playing a joke on them.  
Ariel answered,  
"Well in Hogwarts a history it say the founders would set a number of tasks if they showed bravery Gryffindor, it they showed cleverness Ravenclaw, If they showed ambition Slytherin and if they were kind and caring Hufflepuff."  
The same girl from the train piped up,  
"Hufflepuff is for the left overs no one wants!"  
Ariel snapped,  
"No it is not both my brother and sister are Hufflepuff."  
The girl snorted and answered,  
"Oh please, everyone knows it. Hufflepuff is full of students that no one else wants. Only famous Hufflepuff I know is Cedric Diggorey only because of how he died."

Louis hated this girl toned and hoped he was not put in her house no matter what the test is thankfully so argument couldn't continue the door was opened wide and Professor Flickwick appeared and said in a squeaky voice,  
"We are Ready for you to be sorted now."

They entered through the double doors into a room with for long wooden tables where the rest of the school were sitting watching the new arrivals. There was another wooden table at the other end of the hall where teachers sat patiently waiting for the sorting ceremony. Nate who was standing next to his nudged his side and pointed to the sky.

Louis looked up but saw no celling just the night sky. Many stars were glittering along with the moon it was the perfect night sky. Louis remembered how upset his mother had been when Victorie had picked Hogwarts over her own school in south of France but with some many votes from his aunt and uncle about how amazing there school life was there how could he refuse.

Louis came to halt behind Fred with the rest of the first year who where all standing watching a stool with an old pointy hat. Professor flickwick pulled out a long roll of parchment and announced to the first years,  
"When I call out your name please come forward place to the hat onto your head and will tell us what house you belong to."  
The pressor cleared his throat before calling out,  
"Alexander Abbott"  
A small blonde boy with hazel eye slowly stood up and slowly stumbled toward the hat. He nervously placed the hate over his head that was far too big for him and over half of his eyes as he sat down on the old looking stool.  
A gap appeared in the hat to show a mouth it called out,  
"Hufflepuff!"  
Ariel turned to Nate who look nervous,  
"Most children get the same house as parents because most families are from the same house."  
Nate muttered back,  
"I'm muggle born."  
Louis whispered,  
"I have a sister in Hufflepuff and sister that in Gryffindor, you will be put where you are suited too."

"Clara Brown."  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Georgia Bell"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Penny Evans  
"Hufflepuff"  
"Jack Hale"  
"Gyffindor!"  
Nathaniel Hughes.  
Nate walked over to the hate and push on his head after a few moment it called,  
"Gryffindor."  
Nate throw hat off and ran to the cheering table.

Twin brothers were sorted into Ravenclaw followed by Red headed girl sorted in Slytherin than a tall girl with silver blonde hair was sorted into Gryffindor followed by who could only be her twin brother was sorted into Slytherin.  
"Ariel Mickealson."  
"Gryffindor."  
Ariel stood up looking a little dazed and shocked. Ariel looked over at Hufflepuff table she saw her older sister and brother standing up shouting in outrage. Ariel quietly mad her way toward Gryffindor table who were sending some rude hand signals at Phoebe and her brother. The hall settled the silence once the threat of detentions was brought in.  
"Venus Parkinson-Zabini."  
The tanned girl who dark hair and eyes that had been rude earlier stood up and quickly shoved the hat onto her head. She had only sat on the stool when the hate called,  
"Slytherin!"  
Louis hoped for his own sake he not put in Slytherin with Venus. Serval more people were called out and sorted into the four house. Louis stomach began to turn nervously into knots. Would Dom kicked off like Ariel siblings if he didn't make it into Gryffindor. Would Victorie get angry?  
"Fred Weasley."  
There were murmurs at the mention o this name a lot of the people sitting in this room had family members killed at the battle of Hogwarts along with Fred's name sake.  
"Gryffindor!"  
As Fred ran toward the table the next name was called,  
"Louis Weasley"  
Louis stood up pushing his long curly shoulder length hair away from his face and quickly placed the hat on his head. He didn't know what house he wanted. He didn't want let his family or sister down bit he didn't want to separated from Fred or Nate anywhere bit with Venus zabini he thought hard.  
"Gryffindor!"  
He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and made his way over. Dom ran over to meet him hugging him tightly. He looked over at the Victoire she was clapping slightly but no smile on her face.

Fred fell into the seat next to Nate. The last three student were sorted and the stool and hate floated away.

The headmistress stood up and spoken clearly,  
"Hello Welcome back after our summer break I hope you are egar to get back to your studying. I have a few start of term notices. Please help me welcome Professor Haywood our new Potion teacher and Professor Perkins our new tarnfiguration teaching I'm sure you will make them feel welcome. Mr flitch asked me to remind you that Fanged products are banned as there has been an increase number of them last year ending in many nasty bites when a Ravenclaw student almost lost his finger, Weasley wizard wheezes fireworks are also been added to the list this year, The forbidden forest is also out of bounds to all students I will not think twice about notifying parents with you caught with any of the following items or trying to enter the forest. Please enjoy our welcoming feast.

Louis was amazed by the feast that appeared he never seen so many dishes at once. Hands went flying everywhere. Louis glanced over at Victoire who seemed to be eating nothing he heart sunk last thing he ever wanted to upset either of his sisters bit he could only belong to one house. He slowly ate with glances over at his sister every so often.

Soon later the school was dismissed and the Gryffindors were escorted up the Gryffindor tower. Nate sat next to Louis in the sitting area warming up on the fire before bed. He still felt upset for hurting Victoire unsure how to make it up to her. He had not made the desion the hate had but he was happy not be split up from everyone he wondered how Vicky felt all alone in Hufflepuff.

Thank for reading

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

 **Sorry it's been so long I've been so busy, and I have been writing other things.**

 **Sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **This will be for more mature readers**

 **Please review**

 **Chapter 5**

Louis heard his alarm go off. He groaned and rolled over slapping the alarm off with his hand. He sat up rubbing his eyes could it already be 7am. The hanging around his bed moved and Fred appeared already dressed in his Hogwarts robes practically bouncing.

Louise mumbled,  
"Why are you up so early?"  
Fred shrugged and replied,  
"It's Hogwarts we have lots to explore and lots of new people to prank! I've been up since 6 planning on what to use out of my skiving snack box to get out of our first boring lesson."  
Louis sighed answered,  
"You know if Victorie catches us she will know what it is straight away. She won't think twice around reporting us, I'd rather not receive an howler in my first week here."  
Fred gave him a straight look and answered,  
"I think I might have to contact dad and see if something happened to uncle Percy because I think he possessing you right now."

Louis who was now completely out of bed rolled his eyes at his cousin and walked off towards the bathroom while Fred's eye landed on Nate that they had met last night. He had just appeared out of his hangings and were putting his robes correctly when Fred bounced over to him. Louis shook his head as he closed the bathroom door and thought to himself poor boy didn't know what he was letting himself in for.

Half an hour later Louis, Nate and Fred arrived at there first breakfast in the great hall. They made their way up to the Gryffindor table and took seats next to Dom and Molly and a boy his dark hair and brown eyes. He was all tall and broad, he must been about fifth year Louis thought.  
Dom asked,  
"Jacob, is it true that you are thinking of changing the whole team?"  
The boy who must have been Jacob nodded his head and said,  
"Yeah, last year the team was nowhere near strong enough. I won't let this year be as much as a disaster as the last one."  
Fred asked,  
"Are you allowing first years to try out?"  
Jacob looked a Fred, After considering him for a moment replied,  
"I have no problems with first years trying out but would be very unlikely first years would be strong enough, I would willing take you on but only if you were very good and of course you would need special permission from your parents because they would need to buy you a broom and special permission from our head of year which would be Proffessor Longbottom."  
Fred asked,  
"Didn't the fight in the battle of Hogwarts?"  
molly answered,  
"He doesn't like to talk about unless he is rather drunk."

Professor Longbottom was tall wizard who had very dark hair and blue eyes. He had a kind face and through his own time at Hogwarts was bullied badly and intended to make other students time here at Hogwarts was a lot more enjoyable than his own.

Shortly after his grandmother died he gave up his position as an auror and became the mental health nurse at Hogwarts helping students with any problems. With hearing Professor Sprou twould be retiring from her postion he jumped at the chance. Professor McGonagall had taken a while to agree with him becoming the youngest professor in over a century But after consideration she agreed. She had also dropped on him first day of term he would be acting head of Gryffindor until she found someone to take over. He wore green robes.

He arrived next to them before he could start talking about timetables Jacob asked,  
"Professor when is the next amiable time to hold Gryffindor try outs?"  
Professor Longbottom almost dropped his timetables, He was not use to so much responsibility, he quickly rearranged the time tables and replied,  
"Sunday morning as Slytherin have booked there first quidditch practice Sunday afternoon."  
Dom answered,  
"It's the first day of term they couldn't have their team try outs yet"  
Professor Longbottom turned her gaze to Dom and answered,  
"No but It was booked up last night. They have their try outs this Friday evening."  
Professor Longbottom turned back to Jacob and after a few taps of his wand handed the time tablet to him. He told him,  
"Remember that you are an O.W.L student, I expect you to keep up with your homework as much as your quidditch duties. You have a defence against the dark arts lesson starting in ten minutes."  
Jacob mumbled,  
"Yes professor"  
before leaving the table slowly with another 5th year student."

Louis looked over at the Hufflepuff table to see new potions Professor Haywood handing out her a time tables, while the new Professor Perkins made her way down the Slytherin table, Professor Flickwick was doing the table with Ravenclaw table but Louis had no idea how he knew where he was going with the pile being taller than he was. Professor Longbottom turned to Dom and Molly bringing everyone attention back to their own table.  
Professor asked Molly,  
"Miss Weasley, what are your 3 chosen subjects this year?"  
Molly said quietly,  
"Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient runes."  
He nodded tapped his wands a handful of times on the timetable and passed it to Molly before turning to Dom and requesting same question.  
Dom answered,  
"Care of magical creatures, Arithmancy and Divination."  
The professor made as mall squeak of a noise like he disapproved of her choices.

Dom snatched her timetable examining it over as Profeesor Longbottom handed first year timetables to louis, Nate and fred and carried on further down the table to the late comers.

Dom groaned,  
"Oh great, we got Potions second lesson with that new professor."  
Molly replied,  
"Not too bad we have Charms first, also we get to start Ancient runes and care of magical creatures today."  
Dom looked closely at Molly's timetable where divination was written on her own Molly's was replaced with Ancient Runes."  
Fred groaned loudly,  
"We have history of magic first thing is it too soon to use Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"  
Dom started to giggler, Lucy mouth fell open and Louis shook his head trying to hide his smile.

The smile faded the moment he heard Victorie's voice.  
"I do not hope you are planning to use any ofthat rubbish Fred."  
Everyone reaction changed. Fred mumbled,  
"I was joking Vicky."  
She ordered,  
"Hand them over."  
Fred said too quickly,  
"I don't have any I was joking."  
Victoire whipped her wand out and casted,  
"Accio sweets."  
Fred tried to cover his pocket the sweet were hidden in but it was no use against her. Fred argued,  
"No, I brought them and there mine!"  
Victorie replied,  
"These products are banned, I have to take them like anything else that is banded. I won't take points this time or tell your head of house, but this is your only warning. If I see these sweet lying about with your name at bottom of it I will make sure you are punished cousin or not."

Fred glared at Victoire for another couple of moments before turning and stalking off in direction of History of magic.  
Dom told Victorie,  
"That was totally uncalled for."  
Molly said quietly,  
"I agree that was harsh."  
Victoire argued,  
"I'm sorry but I can't turn a blind eye, I will lose my bage!"  
Dom shouted back,  
"Oh no merlin forbid you lose that stupid bage. You know what it's made you into a bigger bitch than before take as many points as you want from me I don't care! See you later Louis."  
She grabbed Molly arm and started leading her towards Charms.  
Louis turned his back on Victoire to follow Nate and Fred to find Ariel waiting for him at the door.  
Victoire called,  
"Louis wait!"  
he turned back to his sister and replied honestly,  
"I don't have any of those sweet on me."  
Victoire nodded and answered sadly,  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to turn like that, I just wanted to show Phoenix that not playing favoites when he accused me this morning."  
Louis answered,  
"Vic, it's mine and Fred first day and that his whole stash of sweets, I think your being a little bit over the top. Fred would not use it on his first day I'll keep them till end of first month."

Victoire sighed maybe she was being a little over the top. She put the sweets into Louis's hand and answered,  
"I'm sorry for turning into a bitch, Phoebe has been sending me glaring looks since the train journey if she can get me in trouble she will at the moment. I just wanted to wish you good luck for your first day and remind you to owl mama and daddy tonight, they will be proud."  
Louis smiled as his sitter who smiled back he told her,  
"Thanks Vic and Dom didn't mean that but don't act any different just before of others.

He quickly ran off With Ariel towards History of magic. Victoire sat back at Hufflepuff table next to Ellabell feeling like she already screwed up this prefect thing.

 **Thank you for reading please review** ****


End file.
